


It Hurts

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sadstuck, Self Harm, graphic descriptions of self harm, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it hurts that I can't be what everyone wants, what anyone needs..</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts

'It hurts that I can't be what everyone wants, what anyone needs' 

You sat there, feet covered in dripping blood from your arms and thighs.  
"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" You screamed.  
You didn't even mean to get into this mess.  
You didn't mean to do anything.  
You felt hot tears falling from your eyes, trailing down your cheeks.  
Your body ached not just from the dulled pain in your arms and thighs but the mental exhaustion you were feeling.  
There were many reasons why you were feeling like this.  
So many fucking reasons.  
"Baby, please..." You hear the feeble crys of your boyfriend outside of the bathroom door.  
"Please...please open the door"  
You thought about ignoring the voice outside the door but something gnawed inside of your brain, nagging you to open it.  
You opened the door, standing there on the tile flooring.  
Blood dripped down your arms and your thighs as sad eyes met the others which were hidden behind shades.  
"I'm so..so sorry" You spoke out weakly, clutching onto the bathroom sink for support.  
"No...no don't say you're sorry...don't say it because you...you aren't!" Tears fell down your boyfriends face, his 'cool kid' attitude invisible to your eyes.  
"But.." You managed out, coughing strongly.  
"Don't even try and get...out of this! You're killing me! You...have to stop!" The male standing in front of you said, choking on his words.

The pool of blood became larger at your feet. Tears fell rapidly as you looked up to your boyfriend for help, fear and pain deep in your eyes.  
"Help...me" You managed to say, lowering your body to the floor, still holding onto the sink.  
The blonde haired boy knelt down and grabbed a bandage from the medical cabinet. He wrapped the cloth around your thighs and arms. He sat down, holding your fingers softly.  
"W-why though?" He looked at you, kissing your cheek gently, wiping away the tears.  
"It hurts...that I can't be what everyone wants...or what anyone needs...and it hurts that I can't be what I want or what I need because Im not..enough and I won't be enough! Ill never be close to 'enough' and I'm...I'm just so damn tired" Your voice became raspy, throat becoming sore.  
"You're enough for me" is all your boyfriend replied with, standing you up.   
Dave was quiet as he lifted you up in his arms, carrying you over to the bed. He set you down, pressing light kisses to your temple.  
"You'll always be more than enough Karkat...for me so please, stop..stop hurting yourself because others around you are noticing the changes in your behaviour...it's killing me"

"Ill try...for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad stuck Davekat while Im writing chapters for DIC


End file.
